Fugazmente eterno
by Sebbyrella
Summary: Y es que ese momento fue tan fugaz, pero igualmente tan eterno que parece haberse grabado en mi memoria y regresar a mi mente cada vez que me cruzo contigo por los pasillos del orfanato.
1. Prólogo

Fugazmente eterno

De nuevo aquí. De nuevo frente a la imponente puerta de madera que da a tu habitación.

Sé que estás dentro, pues te vi entrar hace horas y no recuerdo haber oído cómo salías de nuevo. También sé que por mucho que lo intente, no seré capaz de llamar. No seré capaz de volver a mirarte a la cara, tampoco de hablarte y mucho menos de volver a estar en la misma habitación que tú. Porque tu mera presencia provoca en mí una sensación un tanto curiosa a la cual ya di nombre hace tiempo, y parece haberse agudizado desde entonces.

Y es por eso que no debería haber aceptado aquella proposición en forma de alcohol que acabó en tu boca recorriendo mi cuello con lujuria.

Porque al final, la que siempre sale malparada soy yo. Porque yo bien sabía que tú tan sólo querías pasar una noche entre mis sábanas, y aun así accedí como una boba a que probases mi boca y tocases mi piel.

Y no mentiré al decir que lo disfruté. Disfruté todos y cada uno de los besos y caricias que me propinaste, disfruté cómo tu masculinidad se erguía sobre mí abrazando todas mis curvas, y cómo tus fuertes manos deleitaban mi cuerpo con deseo.

Y es que tan sólo con recordar tus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes en la oscuridad de la noche, mirando con expectación cómo mi cuerpo se alzaba entre tus piernas y cómo mi cadera bailaba a un ritmo desigual que parecía encender algo dentro de ti, me envuelve una sensación de lujuria que lamentablemente sé que no podré volver a sentir.

Pues el problema está en que ya llevaba tiempo siendo consciente de que querías tocarme más allá de lo que ya habías hecho, pero tú parecías no darte cuenta de que yo quería que besases mis labios con amor y no con deseo. Pero igualmente acepté, y por una noche pude imaginar que me querías más allá de mi piel. Y es que ese momento fue tan fugaz, pero igualmente tan eterno que parece haberse grabado en mi memoria y volver a mi mente cada vez que me cruzo contigo por los pasillos del orfanato.

Y por eso es preciso que reúna el valor para llamar a tu puerta y poder hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche, pero no soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos sin recordar la manera en la que me besabas y pasabas tus manos por mi cuello, bajándolas poco a poco hasta llegar a mi pecho y abdomen. Y es ahí cuando mi mente se llena de hormonas y no pienso con claridad.

Y es por eso que he rehuido tu mirada y presencia desde entonces, y es por eso que me encuentro regresando a mi habitación con el corazón palpitando fuertemente y las manos temblorosas.

Porque una vez más ese momento fugaz se repite eternamente en mi memoria.

Porque una vez más no he sido capaz de llamar a tu puerta y decirte que te quiero.


	2. 1 La cocina

**La cocina.**

Ha ocurrido. Ha ocurrido y la verdad es que debía pasar tarde o temprano. No esperaba encontrarte en la cocina tan temprano, pese a que sé perfectamente que madrugas para no tener que coincidir con nadie a la hora del desayuno. También sé que últimamente bajas más pronto, cuando ni siquiera los pájaros están despiertos. Lo que no sé es cómo, aun sabiendo todo esto, he bajado a esta hora.

Vagando por el pasillo pude comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta, que una brillante luz salía de ella y que el olor a café inundaba toda la planta baja. Pero aun así no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que la persona que rondaba la cocina eras tú. Así que bajé las escaleras y poco a poco fui aproximándome a la fuente de la cual provenía ese aroma que tanto te gusta; y cuál fue mi expresión al comprobar que, efectivamente, quien se encontraba preparando café a las seis y media de la mañana eras tú.

Se me cayó el mundo encima al sentir tu penetrante mirada de nuevo sobre mí, y ver cómo la mantenías durante varios segundos pese a mi débil intento de mantenerme serena y no salir corriendo hacia mi habitación. Parpadeaste un par de veces, parecías sorprendido de que estuviese allí. Pero realmente la sorprendida era yo, que no intuí que se daban las circunstancias idóneas para cruzarme contigo.

Me diste los buenos días con ese característico tono monótono y frío al cual ya estamos todos más que acostumbrados. Volviste a mirar al frente, a comprobar que no rebosara el líquido del interior de la cafetera, y pronto sentí tus ojos verdes sobre mí de nuevo. Y cuánto me gustaba sentirlos.

Me las arreglé para devolverte el saludo, con mi voz aún dormida y mi coleta despeinada, en un vago intento de calmar mis nervios y poder escabullirme a mi habitación lo antes posible.

Pero conseguí todo lo contrario; pues ahora no sólo me mirabas, sino que giraste tu cuerpo hacia mí con postura inquisitiva. Llevabas puesta una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver a la perfección tus delgados brazos, y es que no hubiera sido capaz de descubrir su fuerza de no ser porque la sentí aprisionando mi cuerpo contra la pared de mi habitación hace escasas tres noches. Porque sí, han pasado tres noches desde que salimos a aquel bar del barrio de tiendas y me ofreciste una copa que no había probado antes, y que me llevaría a sentir esos brazos sobre mi cintura presionándome contra el colchón de mi cama un par de horas después.

Te mantuviste en silencio, un silencio un tanto incómodo entre ambos. Porque bien éramos conscientes de lo que pasó, y bien éramos conscientes de las consecuencias que eso conllevaba. Aunque parecía que tú no te sentías preocupado. Ni siquiera un poco, y eso me extrañaba.

-¿Quieres?- Me preguntaste con esa voz tan suave pero tan inexpresiva a la vez que consigue erizarme la piel cada vez que la escucho. Señalaste con tu mano dominante la cafetera, que hacía escasos segundos que había comenzado a emitir pequeños silbidos indicando que el café ya estaba listo para ser servido. Me fijé en tu pálido antebrazo, concretamente en las pequeñas marcas que se encontraban distribuidas desigualmente por toda su superficie. Tenías mis uñas clavadas en tu piel. Y de nuevo, volvió a mi mente el recuerdo de tenerte tras mi figura, contra la pared y con tus manos tocando maravillosamente mi cuerpo. A más placer recibía, más fuerte apretaba mis uñas contra tu piel, razón por la que probablemente todo tu brazo se encuentre lleno de esas marcas alunadas.

Por un momento pensé tu proposición, pero respondí amablemente que no. Me dispuse a salir de allí, lentamente y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera volver a llamar tu atención. En esos momentos lo que menos quería era que me mirases a la cara y pudieras descubrir todo lo que llevo ocultando días; qué digo, meses.

Comencé a sentirme atraída hacia ti más de un año después de que te convirtieses en mi capitán y jugásemos en el mismo equipo, tenía dieciséis años en ese entonces. Ahora voy camino de los dieciocho y aún no he encontrado forma de sacarte de mi cabeza, pero es que ahora que he probado un poco de ti soy incapaz de no querer volver a por más.

-Como prefieras.- Dijiste mientras servías el oscuro líquido sobre una taza blanca completamente lisa. Tan inexpresiva como tú, pensé. Volviste a girarte hacia mi lugar, y no comprenderás jamás lo rápido que comenzó a latirme el corazón cuando vi que te acercabas hacia mí dando grandes y firmes pasos. Me calmé ligeramente al ver cómo abrías la puerta del frigorífico y sacabas la leche de ella, cerrándola tras de ti. Volví a sentir tus penetrantes ojos verdes sobre mí, concretamente sobre la marca rosácea que la camiseta de mi pijama dejaba ver en la clavícula derecha. Subiste la mirada hacia mi cuello, donde se podían apreciar un par más escondidas tras mi coleta despeinada. Finalmente dirigiste tus orbes agua marina hacia mis ojos, y durante un par de segundos sentí cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido y siguiéramos en la academia como hace dos años, cuando jugábamos para dominar el mundo. Cuando jugábamos a ver quién ganaba al otro en una batalla de besos fugaces que se transformaron en indiferencia cuando todo acabó. Te giraste y regresaste a tu posición inicial para poder verter la leche sobre tu taza. Y yo me quedé inmóvil, recriminándome una y otra vez no tener el valor para enfrentarte acerca de lo que ocurrió hace tres noches. Recriminándome no ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirte que para mí nada acabó, sino que fue intensificándose con el paso de los años. Recriminándome no tener la valentía para decirte que te quiero a la cara.

Salí de la cocina sintiendo cómo la ansiedad me envolvía poco a poco. Subí las escaleras rápidamente, pero con la ligereza necesaria para no despertar a nadie con mis pisadas. Regresé a mi habitación, oscura tal y como la dejé. Nuevamente sentí los apretones en mis muslos y los besos en mi cuello, las caricias en mi abdomen y las manos sobre mi pelo. Necesitaba despejarme, así que abrí la ventana y subí la persiana, pero todo seguía sumido en la oscuridad. Eran las siete menos veinticinco de la mañana y los primeros pájaros madrugadores comenzaban a piar alegremente, dando los buenos días a una mañana que prometía ser calurosa tal y como todas las de esa semana, puesto que era junio y el verano ya hacía tiempo que se había estrenado tal y como él sabía.

Miré hacia mi izquierda y me encontré con una maraña de sábanas rosas desperdigadas por toda la superficie de mi cama. No se me ocurrió otra idea que volver a acostarme para ver si podía dormirme de nuevo, y aunque me costó bastante lo conseguí.

En un par de horas intentaría volver a comenzar el día sin ningún percance de por medio.

Pero no pudo ser, para mi desgracia, pues alguien llamó a mi puerta escasa media hora después de haberme vuelto a quedar dormida. Sobresaltada y creyendo que podías ser tú quien se encontrase al otro lado de mi puerta, me levanté de un salto y acomodé mi larga melena en una nueva coleta baja que caía sobre mi hombro derecho para que así tapara las marcas que dejaste en mi cuello. Me aproximé a la entrada y giré el pomo con decisión, rezando por no perder fuerza si al alzar la vista me encontraba con tus grandes ojos atentos a cada uno de mis movimientos. Pero no fue así. Al reconocer quién se encontraba tras la puerta de mi habitación toda tensión se disipó, ya que se trataba mi hermano mayor. Le invité a pasar y a sentarse en la silla del escritorio mientras yo me desperezaba vagamente en mi cama, con cuidado de que mi traicionero peinado no dejase ver los mordiscos y chupetones que tu boca dejó sobre mi piel. Me comentó que ese día las clases comenzarían una hora antes, pues era final de curso y con todos los exámenes acumulados y materias cuyos temarios no habían sido completados, era necesaria una hora extra para poder finiquitarlos correctamente y así poder examinarnos de forma justa. Ya entiendo por qué estabas despierto a estas horas; al fin y al cabo, siempre fuiste un buen estudiante. Alan desapareció de mi cuarto de la misma manera en la que había entrado: rápido y silencioso. Decidí tomar una ducha esa mañana, lo que era bastante inusual en mí ya que era algo que solía hacer por las noches. Pero ese día me apetecía, así que preparé la ropa que vestiría esa mañana y me introduje en el pequeño cuarto de baño que incorporaba mi habitación.

Pronto la pequeña placa de ducha se llenó de vapor y el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente para poder meterme dentro y comenzar a limpiar mi piel. Volví a recoger mi cabello, esta vez en un moño alto para que el agua no lo mojase, y dejé que mi cuerpo se deleitase al sentir la corriente templada sobre mi piel. Volviste a mi memoria fugazmente. Me besabas con deseo y lamías mi cuello con desesperación. Toqué las marcas que tus labios dejaron sobre mi clavícula y parte de mi nuca. Tus manos subían y bajaban sobre mi pecho y abdomen, llegando al comienzo de mis delgados muslos, donde parecían perderse en el infinito. Toqué con las yemas de mis dedos mis clavículas y fui bajando lentamente tratando de imitar el recorrido que tus masculinas manos hicieron sobre mi cuerpo, llegando a mi pecho y bajando por mi abdomen hasta encontrarse con la parte más vulnerable de mi organismo. Recuerdo perfectamente el movimiento de tus dedos, siguiendo un ritmo cada vez más rápido que provocaba en mí sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. Traté de imitarlo. Pero conseguí sensaciones parecidas, no iguales. Porque eres único. Enjaboné mi cuerpo rápidamente y me dispuse a salir de la ducha para poder prepararme e ir al instituto, pero alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta en el mismo instante en que coloqué la toalla blanca sobre mi desnudez.

Y pensé que sería Alan de nuevo, o quizá podía ser Claire. Pero no. Eras tú. Y de nuevo te encontrabas frente a mí, mirándome fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos verdes. Mi pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente debido a que tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Pero más nerviosa me puse cuando entraste en mi habitación y cerraste la puerta tras de ti, sosteniendo la mirada sobre mi anonadada expresión.

-Tenemos que hablar.

**¡Ay, que me da un soponcio! ¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo hacía que no me pasaba por aquí madre mía, más de dos meses creo. Bueno, quiero que sepáis que he vuelto para quedarme con esta historia, y qué historia. Esto no es nada como lo que acostumbro a escribir, puesto que es un relato más bien para adultos (aunque sé que habrá algún niño por ahí leyéndolo, qué le voy a hacer). Sólo os pido que tengáis paciencia conmigo por favor, esta historia va a tomarse su tiempo para estar acabada, pero prometo terminarla y darle un buen final. ;)**

**¡Sin nada más que decir, me despido! ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	3. 2 La píldora

Mi estómago pareció encogerse hasta adoptar el tamaño de una nuez. Mis manos temblaban ligeramente mientras agarraban con fuerza la toalla blanca que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo. Sentía tu mirada sobre mí; fija y seria, pese a que tu expresión parecía considerablemente más relajada. Las puntas de mi cabello comenzaron a gotear, cosa que provocó la formación de un pequeño charco bajo mis pies. Me intimidaba tu figura de sobremanera, y más aún el escuchar tu profunda respiración tan cerca. Tal y como la otra vez. Te miré a los ojos y fruncí el ceño, tratando de mostrar molestia por tu intrusión en mi habitación, pero pareció darte lo mismo, pues caminaste un par de pasos más y te sentaste en mi cama, aún deshecha. Palpaste con tu mano izquierda las sábanas azuladas que cubrían mi colchón, eran las mismas que las de la otra noche.

-Pues habla- te respondí en un vago intento de acabar con aquella incómoda situación lo antes posible. Me adentré en el baño y vestí rápida y torpemente mi menudo cuerpo, pues me negaba a pasar más vergüenza. Aunque ya me habías visto desnuda antes. Pero eso ahora daba igual, yo lo que quería era que salieras de mi habitación cuanto antes para así poder continuar con mi día como si este percance nunca hubiera sucedido. Salí del pequeño cubículo y tú seguías en la misma posición. Me miraste fugazmente antes de hablar.

-¿Te tomaste la píldora?- preguntaste despreocupadamente, regresando tu verdosa mirada hacia mí. Me quedé paralizada. ¿Qué píldora? Mi anonadada expresión pareció desconcertarte, pues alzaste una de tus cejas de manera interrogante al mismo tiempo que cruzabas tus delgados brazos sobre tu torso. No sabía qué responder; es más, ni siquiera tenía alguna idea de a qué te referías. Comencé a sentirme aún más nerviosa si cabía posibilidad de ello.

-¿La píldora…? ¿A qué te refieres?- pasaste una de tus manos sobre tu abundante cabello blanquecino, mientras bufabas pesadamente y dirigías la mirada a la periferia de la estancia. La detuviste frente a una fotografía de hacía un par de años en la que aparecíamos algunos de los integrantes del antiguo equipo al que pertenecíamos durante la Academia Alius. Obviamente tú no estabas, a esas alturas ya habías cambiado demasiado. Volviste a fijar tus grandes orbes verdes sobre mí, parecías ligeramente molesto. Pero aún no entendía el porqué.

-La píldora del día después, Lucy. Te la di anteayer por la mañana, ¿no te acuerdas?- efectivamente. Llevabas razón. La mañana después de nuestro encuentro llamaste a la puerta de mi habitación, y me entregaste una pequeña pastilla. Me explicaste qué era y para qué servía, también recalcaste por qué era tan importante que me la tomase lo antes posible. Mi corazón latía velozmente y poco a poco sentía como la ansiedad me iba concomiendo y provocándome una sensación de angustia bastante asfixiante. Se me había olvidado por completo tomármela. Por mi reacción debiste deducir lo que ocurría, y tu rostro adoptó una expresión completamente distinta. Me diste miedo.

-Dime que te la has tomado, por favor.- más que una inquisición, sonaba a un ruego. Por primera vez desde que te adentraste en el cuarto, parecías sorprendido. Bueno no, más que sorprendido parecías nervioso. Tragué saliva. ¿Cómo se me había olvidado tomármela? El recuerdo de aquella noche volvió a mí. Tu cuerpo aprisionaba el mío contra el colchón de la cama. Tus movimientos eran rápidos pero precisos, sabías perfectamente lo que hacías. Y tanto que lo sabías. No fuiste el primero en conocer mi intimidad, pero sí el primero en hacerme sentir de aquella manera. El primero de verdad.

-Pero, ¿y el condón? Estoy casi segura de que lo usamos… ¿o no?- me apoyé sobre la puerta del cuarto de baño, tratando de hacer memoria y comprobar si realmente utilizamos un preservativo o no. Volviste a bufar, rodando tus verdosos ojos lentamente, para volver a fijarlos sobre mí nuevamente. Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que tú mismo lo colocaste antes siquiera de haber empezado a tocarme. Recuerdo tus palabras; "mejor prevenir que curar". También recuerdo reírme tontamente, cuánto me gustabas, joder. Y qué feliz estaba yo de poder intimar contigo, aunque sólo fuera en una pequeña parte de todo lo que me gustaría.

-Sí, Lucy, lo usamos. Pero, joder, recuerda que tú misma te diste cuenta de la fuga. ¿Enserio no te acuerdas?- flashbacks de la noche iban llegando a mi mente a medida que hablabas. Había bebido demasiado, no era muy consciente de lo que hacía. Apenas recordaba más allá de nuestro encuentro, y la mañana siguiente también estaba borrosa en mi mente. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y bufé profundamente. El condón se había roto, y yo no me había tomado la píldora del día después. ¿Qué cojones iba a hacer ahora?

-Ahora que lo has dicho, sí, sí que me acuerdo, joder. Pero… ¿ahora qué hacemos?- te pregunté nerviosamente. Te levantaste de la cama y te aproximaste a mí a paso ligero. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse, si es que eso aún era posible. Me miraste fijamente, pero inmediatamente comenzaste a mirar alrededor del habitáculo como si estuvieras buscando algo. Te pregunté qué era. La píldora, respondiste. Recordaba dónde la había puesto, increíblemente. Caminé hacia el pequeño escritorio lleno de fotografías y libros que se disponía justo enfrente de mi cama, abrí el segundo cajón y saqué la caja de plástico en la que venía la pequeña pastilla blanca.

-Déjame ver la caja.- me arrebataste el pequeño envoltorio de mis manos. -Aquí pone que es efectiva hasta pasadas las primeras setenta y dos horas desde la relación sexual. Todavía puedes tomártela.- el alivio fue tremendamente notorio en tu tono de voz, y tu expresión facial y corporal se relajó de manera considerable. La angustia que había estado sintiendo durante los últimos minutos desapareció en cuanto fui consciente de que todavía había solución para aquel pequeño percance del que nos percatamos demasiado tarde.

-Voy a bajar por un vaso de agua para que te la tomes. Mientras tanto, lee lo que pone en la caja, porque tengo entendido que la pastilla tiene algunos efectos secundarios que quizá podrías sufrir.- me diste la caja. Tus manos tocaron las mías por un instante. Te miré a la cara por primera vez sin sentir ansiedad. Sentí mi corazón latiendo fuertemente en la zona en la que tus largos y masculinos dedos habían tocado mi piel. Me sonrojé. Pero tú saliste de la habitación a paso ligero en busca de un vaso de agua. Y es que siempre era así. Dirigí mi oscura mirada hacia la fotografía que habías estado observando con anterioridad. Teníamos dieciséis años. Tú no aparecías en la foto, ya habías cambiado demasiado. La piedra alius te cambió de un modo mucho más radical que a cualquiera. Ese niño de las preguntas sin respuesta y los helados en invierno pareció desaparecer. Tenías el corazón más grande que la mayoría de los que pertenecíamos a aquello, y acabaste siendo el más frío de todos. Pero yo sé que, muy en el fondo, sigues siendo ese chico. Lo pude ver en el modo en que me besabas la otra noche.

Tres años atrás solíamos ser felices. Tú y yo. Nosotros. Era real. Y qué real. Te quise de una manera distinta, mucho más intensa y sincera que a nadie más. Era un sentimiento muy fuerte; me até a ti. Fuiste el primer beso de mi vida, también el último hasta la fecha. Te quería, y te sigo queriendo. Pero lo mandaste todo a tomar viento. Y me hiciste daño, muchísimo, no sabes cuánto. Y es que es irónico que sigues siendo el único que con un beso es capaz de sanar todas las heridas de mi corazón roto. Y es que es aún más irónico que fuiste la misma persona que lo rompió en pedazos.

Llamaron a la habitación y ya sabía a quién me encontraría tras la puerta. Efectivamente, eras tú de nuevo. Te dejé pasar, y volviste a sentarte en la cama como hacía un rato. Me preguntaste si había leído la caja. Afirmé con la cabeza, no muy convencida. Pues obviamente no la había leído, pero tampoco tenía demasiada intención de hacerlo. Tan sólo quería que todo eso acabase ya y que al menos te fueras de mi cuarto, ya que de mi corazón había comprobado que todavía no te apetecía irte. Me entregaste el vaso de agua. Lo cogí firmemente y lo dispuse sobre el escritorio de madera. Abrí la caja y saqué la pequeña pastilla. Me giré hacia ti y me la tomé. Todo se acabaría pronto. Te levantaste de la cama y te aproximaste hacia mí. Sorprendentemente, cogiste la fotografía de antes y la sostuviste sobre tus manos durante unos segundos. Parecías mirarla con nostalgia. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en tus rosados labios, tocaste el cristal con tus dedos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-dijiste suavemente. Dejé el vaso sobre el escritorio y me fijé en la fotografía. La volviste a dejar sobre la superficie de madera, tu expresión volvió a cambiar. Te giraste hacia mí. Me dijiste que si tenía alguna molestia o sufría alguno de los síntomas o efectos secundarios mencionados en la caja no me alarmase, y que te llamara lo antes posible. Y te fuiste. Y me dejaste ahí otra vez. Otra vez preguntándome cuál fue la causa por la que cambiaste. Otra vez preguntándome por qué me dejaste de querer de un día para otro. Otra vez preguntándome por qué yo todavía no he podido hacerlo.

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Siento mucho, muchísimo la inactividad enserio, pero he tenido algunos asuntos personales de los que ocuparme, y algunos problemas relacionados con la falta de inspiración que, por suerte, he sido capaz de solucionar y sacar el tiempo para escribir el capítulo, ¡y realmente espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado! Podéis decidme qué os ha parecido en una review o en un mensaje privado, os leeré encantada. ;) Gracias de nuevo por leerme y, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	4. 3 Lágrimas

Martes. Ya habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde nuestro encuentro en la cocina, pero aún seguía sintiendo un fuerte nerviosismo al recordarlo. Me miré al espejo antes de bajar a desayunar, acomodé mi melena de forma que las marcas de mi cuello estuvieran tapadas para así evitar preguntas incómodas las cuales rehusaba a responder. Centré mi atención en mis ojos escarlatas, cuyo color rojizo e hinchazón delataba las lágrimas que lloraron anoche, en un lamentable amago de mantenerte vivo en mis recuerdos. Sorbí mi nariz con fuerza, respiré hondo y levanté la cabeza. Iba a ser un buen día.

Cogí el maquillaje más básico de mi neceser y tapé cada marca que revelara mi tristeza y agonía de la noche anterior. Un poco de rímel, corrector y rubor para que pareciera que había dormido mis preciadas ocho horas y estuviera lista para afrontar el largo día que se avecinaba. Perfumé mi cuello y arreglé mi atuendo, dando un corto y último vistazo a la silueta que se reflejaba ante el pequeño espejo de mi cuarto de baño. Suspiré una vez más y salí de la habitación, encaminándome hacia la cocina mientras rezaba por no encontrarte allí. Y, como ya había previsto, la cocina se encontraba llena de muchachos, entre los que se encontraban varios de mis amigos y algún que otro que me caía mal. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, tú ya hacía rato que habías tomado tu taza de café.

Me acerqué a Claire, que se encontraba de pie justo al lado del frigorífico, y le di los buenos días al mismo tiempo que sacaba algo de leche para preparar mi desayuno. Me preguntó por mi noche, le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa alegando que había descansado mucho y que estaba preparada para lo que trajera ese día consigo. Me di prisa en desayunar y salí de la cocina lo antes posible, cruzándome con mi hermano en la puerta y huyendo de su curiosa mirada con rapidez. No me apetecía estar con nadie. Decidí ir andando al instituto, para poder aislarme del mundo aunque fuera por la media hora que duraba el trayecto a pie hasta mi centro de estudios.

Mi mente volvió a la noche en la que pude tocar tu piel después de tanto tiempo, hacía casi cinco días. Recuerdos fugaces de tus manos recorriendo mi abdomen y tus labios besando mi cuello se entremezclaban entre sí, provocando una sensación opresora en mi pecho. Me dolía pensar que te habías aprovechado de mí de esa manera. No era capaz de aceptar que el único interés que tenías en mí era carnal, con la única intención de satisfacer tu intenso deseo. Me mataba por dentro recordar lo que algún día fuimos, lo que llegamos a sentir el uno por el otro, todas las experiencias y primeras veces que compartimos, me dolía todo. Fuiste la única persona que abrazó todos mis fantasmas, mi pasado, mis heridas y mis inseguridades cuando más lo necesitaba. Y yo fui te quise como a nadie por ello. Me costó muchísimo tiempo aceptar que sentía algo más que afecto hacia ti, pues aún era muy pequeña y no entendía el porqué de aquellas extrañas sensaciones que llegaba a notar cuando estabas junto a mí. Catorce años tenía el día que te besé por primera vez, sin saber que con casi tres años más seguiría sintiendo esa maravillosa euforia que recorría todo mi cuerpo cada vez que tus labios rozaban los míos. Nunca supe si te llegué a querer bien, pero sí era completamente consciente de que te quise de la única forma que sabía, intensamente. Y la forma en la que me mirabas cada noche que conseguíamos acostarnos sin que nadie nos echara en falta me delataba que tú también me querías. Y cómo me querías. Y cómo me duele ver que todo acabó de esta forma, conviviendo como extraños y amándonos como dos enamorados que no podían estar juntos. Aunque tú ya no me quisieras y yo siguiera enamorada de ti como el primer día.

No me había dado cuenta de que mis ojos habían vuelto a llenarse de tristes lágrimas mientras mi mente revivía los momentos en los que fui feliz a tu lado. Odiaba ser tan sensible y vulnerable ante los efectos que incluso tu recuerdo provocaba en mí. Saqué de la mochila que cargaba a mi espalda un pequeño pañuelo para poder limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas que manchaban mi maquillaje, y esperé a calmarme un poco antes de entrar por la puerta del instituto, ya que entre recuerdo y recuerdo, la media hora había pasado de forma increíblemente veloz. Cuando me vi preparada, abandoné la esquina en la que me refugié y me adentré en el edificio, dirigiéndome hacia los aseos para poder refrescarme un poco y retocar el maquillaje que se había estropeado por las lágrimas.

-¿Lucy?- llamó alguien tras mi cuerpo al atravesar la puerta metálica que delimitaba el espacio de recreo del centro escolar. Me sonaba esa voz en cantidad, pues la suavidad de su tono y esa clara entonación sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. Y a quién iba a pertenecer si no era a ti. Me giré bruscamente abriendo los ojos como platos, y al verte apoyado en el muro del edificio con tu teléfono móvil en la mano, mirándome con extrañeza delatada en tus ojos verdes, decenas de lágrimas más se agolparon de golpe en mis ojos. Volver a sentir esa mirada sobre mí desató demasiadas emociones que debían escapar de uno u otro modo. Notaste mi angustia y te aproximaste hacia mí con aire de preocupación, pero huí de ahí lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieron propiciarse hasta llegar al baño de mujeres de la primera planta del edificio. No pude contenerme más y rompí a llorar silenciosamente dentro de uno de los cubículos. Quizá algún efecto secundario de la píldora me provocaba tanta sensibilidad, o quizá simplemente seas tú el que me la provocara. Fuera lo que fuere, de nuevo me encontraba envuelta en tristes lágrimas que no podía ni quería retener.

Hoy se suponía que iba a ser un buen día.

**Hola a todos. Me siento realmente orgullosa de mí misma por haber podido sacar la inspiración y las ganas para escribir un nuevo capítulo, por mucho que sea considerablemente corto a los demás pertenecientes a esta historia. No pienso excusarme de ninguna forma por la terrible tardanza en actualizar, puesto que sinceramente he pasado por una época en la que no me apetecía escribir en lo absoluto, y espero que pronto termine y pueda volver a la plataforma. **

**Un abrazo y hasta pronto. :)**


End file.
